


Something Special

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Gay Boys Doing Some Gay Shit [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, Dawrick, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Frerard, Hate to Love, Idk what I'm doing with this atm, Jalex - Freeform, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Peterick, Peterick is the main ship, Rikey, Ryllon, Sad, Weekman, all time low - Freeform, brallon, brief Ryden, fall out boy - Freeform, idk - Freeform, idkhbtfm, kinda a texting au???, my chemical romance - Freeform, the brobecks - Freeform, there are other background ships and stuff, zian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Peter Wentz is a piece of human garbage. Well, if you ask Patrick Stump, that's what he'd tell you at least. Not in such kind words, per-say.He was popular, he was fun, he was skinny, he was everything that Patrick was not and Patrick despises him for each and everything he does.Pete had it out for Patrick for over ten years, he didn't quite know why but he just felt different,  weird different, about the blond-hair, blue-eyed kid. He assumed that he hated him until he found out that sexuality was a thing  and realized that he wanted to-... Well, to keep it clean, he wanted to do some very explicit things to the kid that he tortured for years.So, instead of righting his wrongs, he stole Patrick's number to get his attention.





	1. Introduction

He steals his number, 

He falls for him...

But, it's more complicated than that.

This isn't just some stupid romantic movie,

Its real life.

And, that only happens in the movies...

Sometimes...

But, it's always harder than it seems.

Trust me,

I should know

This is about how I, Patrick Stump fell for my worst enemy, 

Pete Wentz.

Without even knowing it was him...


	2. One - Unknown Somebody

Patrick

What a long day. I was beyond exhausted, I always was now since school started up again and I barely slept. I usually spent the night watching episode after episode of random TV shows, mostly murder mystery things because I enjoyed the thrill and trying to guess the killers. I’m a nerd. I also enjoyed watching Star Wars over and over again.

“It’s obviously that weird chick, the bridesmaid.” I pop another chip in my mouth. Yes, I’ve seen every episode of  _ Psych  _ three-thousand times but I still enjoyed the guessing, “Man, I need a life.” I laugh, somewhat, pathetically at myself. 

I place another chip into my mouth, I was so hungry, yet, I was too lazy to make myself dinner while my mom was off at work, she had to stay late after some files or something were deleted by a new ‘ _ dipshit employee _ ’, as mom calls them.

I grab my phone and call my friend Joe, he probably wouldn’t bring me food at seven at night.

“What do you want, Patrick?” Joe answers and I chuckle.

“Wow, how kind.” I joke and he huffs.

“I’m busy, what do you want?” He groans. I can hear a muffled voice speaking to him in the background, it sounded vaguely like a girl.

“I wanted food, Ma’s at work and I don’t want to cook.” I say.

“Too busy, bye.” He hangs up and I groan, tossing it off to the side. He never liked to be on the phone long anyway.

I let out a grunt as I lay back, chips for dinner it was.

My phone dings with a new notification and I huff, palming at the blankets for it after I'd discarded it moments earlier. My hand hits the cold glass and I lifted it to my face.

**Message From:**

**Unknown Number.**

I unlock the screen and check the message which reads;

**Unknown:** _ Hello :) _

Okay then?

I type back a fast reply.

**Patrick:** _ Um? Who are you? _

They're just as fast, it's read instantly and the typing bubble pops up on screen.

**Unknown:** _ Someone. _

I stare at it for a long time. Usually I just ignore shit like this but I'm bored tonight and something is just pulling me in.

**Patrick:** _ I think you've got the wrong number. _

I hesitate to hit send because with the way they're reading and replying to everything in a fraction of a second, I, deep down,  _ know _ they have the right number.

**Unknown:** _ Nope, this is the number I meant to text. _

I bite down on my bottom lip.

**Patrick:** _ Are you sure? _

**Unknown:** _ Yes, Patrick. I am very sure. _

That last message left me reeling. I was honestly petrified by now. 

I watch way too much crime TV.

**Patrick:** _ Whoa dude… You're freaking me out… Who is this? Seriously. _

**Unknown:** _ What's the fun in telling you? Keep you guessing is more of a game and also, you don't have to worry about me being a creepy stalker or anything, I'm friends with Joe and Andy. _

**Unknown:** _ Kinda... _

A chill runs up and down my spine.

That's still creepy either way.

**Patrick:** _ That doesn't sound weird at all… _

**Unknown:** _ Sorry, I just like the thrill of a mystery! _

Shit. He's got me there.

**Patrick:** _ Well… I do enjoy mysteries…  _

This could be like my own version of one of these TV shows!

Without the murder of course.

**Unknown** :  _ Then let's leave it a mystery for now. _

##  Pete

I've done a whole lot of dumb things and this is probably the dumbest.

I have practically tortured this kid since the day I first met him. By the time my sexuality came into play and I realized my feelings for the idiot it was too damn late to just  _ change _ .

Either way, I had to try to actually get to know him somehow.

And surprisingly my plan worked.

|||

He passes me in the hall, his face turning down as he spots me. I place my leg in his way and he stumbles, to which I take as my opportunity to slam into him, pushing him into the lockers.

“Jesus christ, fuck off!” He snaps at me, elbowing me in the stomach. He caught me off guard and caused the wind to be knocked out of me by the amount of force he used.

I cough as I force air into my lungs, “Fuck you!” I groan in pain, “Shit, that hurt.” I swallow hard.

“Don’t pull that shit with me, dickhead.” He shoves me and moves past.

“Sorry…” I mutter to myself as I grab my bag off the floor near my locker and toss it over my shoulder, and make my way to class.

I drop my bag on the floor and slide into my seat, pulling my phone out of my back pocket. I go to unlock it and Brendon Urie, one of my ‘pretty-boy’ friends. Usually he has a girl, or Ryan, for that fact, dangling off of him with girls ogling over the two. For once it was just him.

“Hey, Pete, can we hang out later?” He seems worried about something, somewhat upset.

“Yeah, sure. You okay dude?” I glance over at him.

“Um, yeah, I-”

“Brendon Urie! How many times do I have to tell you, you  _ are not  _ in this class! Go to your classroom!” My teacher shouts at him and he groans.

“Sorry Mrs. Canter! I just needed to make sure Pete and I were still hanging out later! I’ll go now.” He pats my shoulder, “Meet me at my car later.”

I nod and go back to my phone.

**Pete:** _Good morning!!!!_

**Patrick:** _ Not really. _

I frown, of course it would be my fault.

**Pete:** _ What happened? :( _

It takes him forever to reply.

**Patrick:** _ Pete Wentz was born, that’s what happened. _

**Patrick:** _ You have no idea how much I hate the prick. _

Oh, I do. I can assure you that you do not hate me as much as I hate myself. Nobody could hate me that much.

**Pete:** _ Trust me. I do. _

“Phones away! Class is starting!” The teacher calls and I sigh, my phone buzzes just before I stick it in my bag.

**Patrick:** _ That’s rare. He’s so popular, everybody loves him.  _

**Patrick:** _ I would give anything to feel that wanted by literally anybody… _

Ouch.


	3. Nothing Good

##  **_Pete_ **

My hands hold her hips as she rides me. I have my head tipped back with my eyes closed, picturing someone that much too closely resembles Patrick to be there instead. I gasp, holding back a moan with a name that wasn’t hers, the name of the boy I fucked in the backseat of a car behind the school at noon when I was supposed to be eating lunch. Frank, it wasn’t a very sweet name to be moaning, I preferred Jack or Alex, Kellin was also a nice one, Patrick was a goal, I’d never let that one slip out in moments like this though. I was saving his name for when it really happened, for that perfect moment.

I squeeze her ass between my fingers, the callouses on the tips scratching at her smooth skin. I suppress another moan that chokes in my throat, I know if I let them escape me, that I’d say a name that was in no way close to hers. 

Whatever that  _ was _ .

My phone goes off and I instinctively reach for it.

“Pete?” The girl whines and I’m turned off just like that, “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, I was going to shut the sound off.”

“You’re taking forever to finish, I’m already done.” She huffs.

“I’m not feeling it, I’m done too I guess.” I sigh and she stumbles off of me, though I stay sprawled out naked on my bed.

“Aren’t you going to walk me out?” She bitches as she hangs over me.

“You can find the door yourself.” I state monotonically, flicking through Twitter.

“What a prick.” She huffs.

“You don’t know the half of it.” I mutter as she slams the door on her way out. It’d been forever since Patrick had replied to me and all I wanted was a message back.

I roll onto my stomach and lay my face to the left as I continue to fuck around on my phone. I’m tired, more tired than usual but I don’t want to miss a single message if I don’t have to. I truly was a slut, a huge one at that but I would stop ‘whoring around’ if I got to just try some shit out with Patrick.

I need to calm down.

My head falls as I think. What if I had not been an asshole to Patrick? What would my life be now?

I’d probably be a loser that got my ass kicked on a daily basis.

I don’t think that’d be much of a problem if I could get in his pants.

I fall asleep to the thought of him.

##  **_Patrick_ **

“Joe, I haven’t seen you in forever! Why have you been so distant lately?” I sigh as we walk towards my house.

“Just been busy.” He shrugs, staring at his phone. It starts to ring and he picks it up instantly, “Hello… Yep… Okay… With Patrick…” He replies and I can’t hear a word from what the other person on the phone, “Okay, okay… Yeah… Right away… You too.” And he hangs up.

He suddenly turns to me, “Who was that?”

“I have to go.” He says, ignoring my question.

“Joe! Today we were supposed to hang out! Star Wars marathon, remember! We’ve had this planned for months!” I toss my arms up in the air in frustration.

“Listen, I’m sorry, I have an emergency.” He waves me off and jogs off in the opposite direction. 

I let out an angry huff as I stomp off to my house. I slam the door behind me and my mother instantly turns to look at me and sighs, “He bailed, didn’t he?” She frowns.

“No.” I speak sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, Pat… Why don’t you go invite Andy!? He likes that stuff!” She tries to be positive but I’m already angry and upset.

“No, I’m too frustrated, I’m gonna go sulk and watch them myself.” I grumble and kick my sneakers by the door and trudge down to my room.

I toss myself on the bed and it creaks, sinking under my weight. 

I check my phone and notice a message from that guy, or girl… I’m not sure but I feel more like it’s a guy. 

**Unknown:** _ Any fun plans for today? I hear there’s a Star Wars marathon! _

I groan.

Everybody is having a better time than me.

Even mystery guy.

**Patrick:** _ I /did/ have plans… Joe bailed on me… as usual. :/ _

I turn on the TV and put on the marathon. I missed the beginning of the first movie. They started at three and went throughout the weekend.

I sigh as I stare at the same old movie in the same old place doing the same old thing, the same old way… Alone.

It takes about four hours before I get a reply.

**Unknown:** _ AH! Shit! I fell asleep! I am so sorry!! _

**Unknown:** _ Oml! I’m sorry about your date! That sucks :( _

I roll my eyes at the last text.

**Patrick:** _ If I was dating anybody I wouldn’t be half as lonely and miserable as I am. At this point I would date like… Anyone. _

I sounded like a desperate whore, well… I am one but that’s not the point here. I didn’t want to _ sound  _ desperate.

**Unknown:** _ Even Pete Wentz? _

I practically vomit at the thought. I was desperate as hell but never could I be  _ that  _ desperate.

**Patrick:** _ Don’t make me sick..  _

**Unknown:** _ I don’t blame you, I would hate to date him, or somebody like him too. _

**Unknown:** _ That’s probably why I’m drawn to you, you’re like his polar opposite. _

I read the last sentence so many times. It sounds creepy, kind of fucked up and I know I should be worried but I’m honestly not. And, more importantly, why was I blushing? That wasn’t even a complement.

**Patrick:** _ Calm down edgelord. _

I felt mean for that.

**Patrick:** _ Sorry, I just… I hate him but if I could, I would be him. I mean who wouldn’t. He’s everything I’m not. He’s the ‘good stuff’... _

**Patrick:** _ He is something special, while I’m just nothing good. _

I feel my eyes sting and I shake them away. He’s an asshole, he’s a prick, why do I envy him? Why do I want to be everything he is?

I hate him.

**Unknown:** _ Pete Wentz is nothing, Patrick. He’s nothing, nothing compares to you. You’re something special, he’s nothing good. _

**Patrick:** _ Why do you talk to me like this? Why do you care? _

**Unknown:** _ Does it make you uncomfortable. _

**Patrick:** _ Somehow… This feels /right/. _

I place my phone down on my chest and stare at the ceiling until my phone buzzes again.

**Unknown:** _ Me too… _

**Unknown:** _ I just want to say I’m so sorry, Patrick. _

Weird.

**Patrick:** _ What? Why? _

I have so many questions. It intrigues me.

**Unknown:** _ You’ll know in time… Sadly. _

_ ||| _

For some reason, I abandoned my Star Wars marathon. I gave up and went out for once. Just aimlessly walking, no destination in mind. 

I end up at the local music store to check out the new releases and to use their drum kits since mom won’t get me one. 

I thumb through the new albums. Nothing very good, just the usual crummy pop music that they played on the radio and some Green Day albums that I’ve had for years.  It loses my interest quickly and I find myself at the drums, absentmindedly tapping at the well used kit. I can hear somebody playing the bass, they’re playing Jersey by Mayday Parade and I actually know that song on drums so I pick up where they are, following along with them.

I lose myself and sing the words to the song that I’d listened to hundreds of times. The person plays along with me and I’m actually happy. I don’t even notice that I’d drawn a small crowd of people to watch.

Nor had I realized who the talented bass player was as he now was so close to my drums.

##  **_Pete_ **

I’m messing with a bass I was thinking about buying, plucking out the bass line to a song that I’d been a little obsessed with lately.

Drums are heard nearby, playing along. I chuckle and continue, this person really going for it. They must be really passionate about the drums.

And then the singing starts and I feel myself shiver at the sound. It’s amazing, rough, but real and incredible. I turn the corner to check out the face behind this voice and low and behold, Patrick fucking Stump is slamming away at the public drumset and singing his lungs out. I can’t help but to be in complete awe. I join him and a crowd is forming around us. Hard to believe he hates me and that I’m the biggest asshole on the face of the earth when we play this in sync.

My calloused finger tips slide the strings without my brain telling them to, I was more focused on Patrick than anything else. His voice was really good, something I wanted to listen to always when he was speaking but this was just  _ more. _ I really  _ could  _ listen to this forever and never get bored. Even when his voice strained, I wanted to hear it say my name.  _ Especially  _ if it were strained.

Then, I notice my fingers had stopped and people were clapping and dropping money into a broken drum head on the floor. I turn and meet the eyes of the boy behind the drums. He looks angry,  _ pissed  _ even. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” He snaps accusingly at me.

“I-... What?” My normally harsh tone is missing.

His face gets red, sputtering out a reply as he knows he has no idea why he’s so angry, he just hates me and wants me dead is the reason, “I bet now you’re gonna go around insulting my singing, huh? I know I fucking suck so you don’t need to say it.” His eyes are sad and his cheeks are puffy and red with anger.

“Listen, I was just playing along. You’re the one who started it anyway, Stump, so cut the shit.” I huff and glare into his baby-blues.

“Fuck you.” He spat as he goes to walk away and I grab his arm. I almost say out loud that I have feelings for him too but that quickly left my mind.

“I like the way you sing.” I blurt, “You’re really good.”

Patrick whips around to face me, “What the fuck is your problem?” I notice that he looks like he was about to start crying.

“I’m serious.” I squint at him, “You really are good, Patrick.”

He pulls his arm back from me now and it looks like he was ready to reel back and deck me, “I fucking hate you.” His voice is low, “I don’t want to fucking hear your voice say my name ever again, let alone hear it complement me with empty words.” His eyes stare deep into me, “I hope you die.”

And with that, he storms off.

I’m frozen.

His words were as cold as ice and he impaled me with it. 

My body reacts without my brain again and it removes the bass from me and I place it to the floor, propping it up against the drums and I grab the money from the drum.

I’ll get it to Patrick later.

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

**New Message From;**

**_‘Trick_ **

I open it.

**‘Trick:** _ Fuck this. I hope Pete Wentz dies. I hope he rots in hell. _

My fingers type back for me.

**Pete:** _ I hope he dies too… _


	4. Delete.

##  **_Pete_ **

I feel empty. I feel like there’s nothing inside of me and it’s kind of refreshing in a sense, I guess. 

It means I had to have been able to feel something before and that I wasn’t empty and bone dry like I was now. I used to feel something at least. 

I wish I were dead.

Can you feel things if you’re dead?

A buzz from my phone brings my arm out to grasp it on the other side of the bed.

**Patrick:** _ Joe bailed again… What’s up? _

I sigh. His only friends can’t even treat him right.

**Pete:** _ Your friends suck and you should find new ones that won’t abandon you every time you have plans :/ _

**Pete:** _ But nothing much is up, what about you? _

By nothing I meant ‘I might kill myself but I’m still debating so nothing is happening.’

**Patrick:** _ Just sulking. Are you doing okay? _

I smile at the message slightly, my heart actually beats a bit faster for a second there. 

**Pete:** _ Yeah, I guess. Why? Are you alright? _

**Patrick:** _ I’m fine. Just asking because I just have the feeling you’re not doing good. _

I’m in love with him.

**Pete:** _ Don’t want to bore or bother you, haha. _

**Patrick:** _ I may not know you or even have a name to call you, but I care and I’m here to help you out if you seriously need anything at all. _

I notice I’m crying only when a round blob of tears splashes against my screen and rolls off.

**Pete:** _ I might kill myself but it’s okay. It’s better for the people that I’ve fucked over anyway. _

**Pete:** _ You know? _

I’m wheezing and have to cover my mouth to not make a sound.

**Patrick:** _NO!_

**Patrick:** _ Let me call you. _

**Patrick:** _ The world isn’t better off without you _

**Patrick:** _ Let me call you. Let me talk you down. _

**Patrick:** _ I may not know you but right now you’re my best friend. _

**Patrick:** _ You’re the person that’s here for me. _

**Patrick:** _ You listen to me and you care for some reason!! _

**Patrick:** _ Please come back… Please talk to me… _

I’m bawling. My hands shaking so hard that I can’t type anything back. If I said who I was the he wouldn’t even bother to help me.

**Pete:** _ It’s fine. I might kill myself but I might not. I haven’t decided yet. _

**Patrick:** _ Please. Stay alive. _

**Patrick:** _ For me. _

I type and then delete it almost a hundred times.

_ I love you. _

_ I’m in love with you. _

_ I stay alive for you every day. _

_ You want me dead but I’m in love with you. _

I write a million versions as I hysterically break down alone in my bedroom. I’m not that great, I’m not popular. I’m just a fucking asshole and want to be dead so I won’t have to want him anymore.

**Pete:** _ I am but it’s so lonely. _

_ I’m  _ so lonely. I want him to love me and I want him to make me not-so-lonely.

**Patrick:** _ I wish I could help you not be, I’m lonely too. My only two friends abandoned me for some reason. But if it counts, I’m here as long as you want me.  _

I want to crush him in a hug right now and cry on his shoulder and feel him hold me back.

**Pete:** _ I don’t know if I can keep doing this. _

**Patrick:** _ Doing what? _

**Pete:** _ Lying, pretending… _

**Pete:** _ Living in my own body. _

I want to tell him. I want to scream it from the top of my lungs.

I’m just afraid that somebody else will hear me.

**Patrick:** _ If anybody should hate themselves, it should be me. I’m fat and a loser. You’re better looking than me, which isn’t hard. I’ve never seen you but I know I’m right. _

My chest hurts reading that.

Patrick was what I wanted to be. He may not be skinny and buff and he may be a pretty huge ‘nerd’, but he was attractive and vibrant.

Patrick was so alive.

**Pete:** _ Shut up. I would give anything to be you. _

**Patrick:** _ What the hell? Why would you ever?? _

I type it again, a million-and-one times I’ve done it.

Delete.

**Pete:** _ I’m in love with you. That’s why. _

“No!” I cry as my thumb hits the wrong button.

My life is over.

##  **_Patrick_ **

My heart is racing and my fingers are typing a mile a minute. I don’t want this kid to die. I don’t want him to take his life because he’s my friend. I know nothing about him but he’s still my  _ friend. _ I love to talk to him because he listens and he talks to me and makes me laugh and he makes me happy. He treats me better than my two best friends nowadays.

**Friend:** _ I’m in love with you. That’s why. _

My fingers stop their quick movement to make a reply as it sinks in. 

Somebody is in love with me?

Was this a girl? 

All the gay guys at school were taken.

It’s taking forever for me to reply and I suddenly realize that this kid just told me that they  _ loved  _ me and I have read it and not even begun to reply.

Hell, I’d probably kill myself if that happened to me.

**Patrick:** _ I don’t know what to say… _

**Patrick:** _ Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before. _

**Patrick:** _ I don’t even know who you are? _

**Friend:** _ Call me whatever you want. I’ll never say it to your face that I love you but I do. You hate me and always will and I just want you to know I fucking love you Patrick Stump. I love you so much and I never want to lose you but someday I will and that day, that horrible day, is the day that I will take my life. I have nothing going for me and I get up every day to talk to you but I’m an idiot and I fucked my chances of you caring and loving me back a long time ago. _

**Friend:** _  What I meant to say was, I’m sorry for existing but I’ll stay here for as long as you need or want me. _

I’m shocked. This person loves me.

**Patrick:** _ Why would I hate you? I don’t hate anybody. _

**Friend:** _ Yes you do. You hate me and you hate Pete Wentz. _

I frown. I do hate Pete Wentz.

**Patrick:** _ The only person I hate is Pete Wentz. _

**Friend:** _ Either way, I know you hate me. _

I read the message again and again.

**Patrick:** _ I could never hate you even if I wanted to. _

**Friend:** _ You already do. You just don’t know it yet. _

##  **_Pete_ **

I let the last of my tears fall and send one last text.

**Pete:** _ Gotta go clear my head. Have a good night, Patrick… BTW, You can call me whatever you want, R is one of my initials if you want to use that. _

I instantly use the speed dial number 5.

|||

“Hurry up…” I drum my fingers on the steering wheel. We couldn’t be caught sneaking out like this.

Out runs the lanky idiot that I knew all too well, “Hey, sorry, mom was being a pain in the ass.” Brendon slips into the passenger side of the teal Mini Cooper of mine.

“Jesus, Brendon, come on! You used to be better at sneaking out.” I sigh at him as I peel out of the drive and speed down the street.

“I’ve lost my touch like you’ve lost your interest in our fuck-scapades.” He looks at me with big eyes.

“Listen, only fucking you was like being married to you and that’s exactly what I didn’t want, you know?” I roll my eyes.

“I get it, I’m just biting your ass, Pete.” He squeezes my leg, “I know you like whoring around.” 

“Oh, shut your ass.” I groan.

“I should be telling you that.” He teases and I huff.

“At least Frank doesn’t give me any guff.” I glare momentarily at him.

“Shut up, you know you missed my ass of steal, Peter.” He makes me laugh. I did miss this a little. He was always easy to have sex with because he made it fun. The best part is that there were no strings either, we never caught feelings because we have always been attached at the hip, being neighbors has it’s perks.

Brendon and I could have a full on make out session and think nothing of it. We were basically a married couple and could never have feelings for one another. He was more into Ryan or Kevin. Him and Dallon were together for a while but Brendon missed being a hoe and Dallon fell for Ryan. The blue haired drummer, not the prick that Brendon occasionally fucked.

“I did kinda miss you, Breadbin.” I pet his fluffed hair.

“Yes! I knew it!” He shouts and tosses his arms in the air victoriously.

“You are so annoying, why do I like to fuck you again?” I chuckle and he laughs as well.

“Because I’m your husband.” He jokes.

“Oh my god, let’s just have sex already.” I say as I pull the car into a path in the woods.

“ _ Finally.” _ He fakes annoyance.

I park the car and shut the engine off, leaving it on for the radio.

I grab Brendon and pull myself into his lap. I kiss him forcefully and I feel a chuckle rumble in his chest silently. He groans softly as I move the seat further back and have to break the kiss.

“Come on, dude. Take me already.” He huffs.

“I’m giving, yeah?” I say, which to us means, I’m giving my dick and he’s taking it in the ass.

“Isn’t that how it usually works?” He chuckles and pulls at my hair, trying to get me to kiss him again and get him more into the mood. I ignore him and find the lube I kept in the center console.

“Fuck my brains out. I want to think of anything other than what’s on my mind at the moment.” I struggle out of my pants and then help Brendon with his.

“Man, I feel that.” Brendon grabs my shoulders and kisses me, full of lust. His lips were always my favorite ones to kiss as they were so big and plump and soft. They also felt good elsewhere…

I get lube on my hand and get him prepped while we kiss. My fingers stretching him and he moans on my lips. His voice like this makes me so hard, his voice was gorgeous because he could sing like a fallen angel. This is what Patrick’s voice would do to me too.

“Something about singers makes me horny.” I comment on his mouth.

“Bassists make me nut.” Brendon replies and I roll my eyes with a smirk on my lips.

I can’t help but to love fucking him.

“I’m going in.” I tell him perusal and as always, he smacks my arm and rolls his eyes.

“Shut the hell up and fuck me like a man already, Wentz.” He grabs my biceps, “Fuck, you’ve been working out.” He moans.

I enter him and Brendon’s head falls back and he chokes on a moan. I take his length in my hand and he’s already melting.

“This is not called fucking my brains out, Breadbin.” I groan as I start to get rough. We both were the type that liked it heavy.

“Shut up.” He huffs and digs his nails into my arm, definitely drawing blood.

I lean in and bite his collarbone like a vampire and pull back when I taste copper. He’s always tasted bitter.

Brendon moves his hands to my chest and he drags his nails down from my pecks to the tattoo above my dick. His hand cups my balls and he fondles them, “Fuck, damn, Bren.” I pant as he starts to play with me, my hand picking up speed on his dick.

Brendon strains to lean up and kiss me, running his tongue through my mouth, trailing it down my chin and tracing my jaw, swirling it down my neck until he bit down quickly, “Ah! Fuck!” I didn’t expect it and he starts to suck at the most-likely bleeding wound on my neck, leaving one of his glorious hickies around it. It was almost like a bullseye. 

He runs his tongue up to my ear and clips himself to the lobe like a pair of cheap earrings, “Fuck my brains out, Pete.” He hums.

My hips buck at the sound and he gasps, falling back to the seat and I take that as my opportunity to leave my mark all over his chest. I leave deep teeth marks, hickies, claw marks over his chest and one huge, dark hickey on his pale neck.

It goes on for what feels like hours and ends with us sweaty and bleeding, drenched in bruises and scrapes, markings left each time we fucked.

I even had a black eye from Brendon trying to move his arms above his head and he elbowed me right in the eye.

Possibly the best sex I’ve ever had.


End file.
